Present Progressive Tense
by Sar-kaz-m
Summary: Coda for E2. MH. Short story format. Hoshi's curiosity gets the better of her.


_Present Progressive Tense_  
  
Hoshi went back into the other Enterprise's logs out of curiosity. When it became clear the other Enterprise wasn't going to join them – either because they were destroyed or perhaps because they simply ceased to exist? – she went back to look at the faces of her future-past children again.  
  
Suddenly, despite her intent to avoid the name of her future-past husband, she noticed something about the logs. Her children's last name was Sato.  
  
Interesting. Not totally surprising, since Sato women had a tendency to make their own ways, but Hoshi always fancied herself the marrying kind. So, was she not married to the father of her children? Did she marry someone other than the father of her children? She caught herself looking at their pictures, trying to decipher the clues of genetics. Snapping out of that line of thought, she moved on, surfing through the records and notes of an Enterprise that may now no longer exist.  
  
Hoshi paused at the service record of one Malcolm Reed. No spouse, no offspring recorded. Died in the line of duty. Of course. His ultimate goal, but how bitter Malcolm had seemed over his own future loneliness. Her heart wept for him, a man who knew he was destined to be alone. She reviewed his records a little, when suddenly she tripped a link she hadn't noticed before. A vidfile. Malcolm's last will and testament.  
  
Again, her curiosity took over, and she opened the file, startled by the differences and the similarities between the older face on the screen and the one on duty right now in the Armory.  
  
"I Malcolm Reed, being of sound mind and mostly sound body", he chuckled wryly, "do herein set my last will and testament. Um. Do whatever it is we do with my mortal remains, I won't much care! I haven't got a lot of possessions. Hoshi can take care of those. Hoshi, love, take care of yourself and the kids. I suppose I still wish you'd agreed to marry me all those years ago. At least then I'd be their father on record as well as ..."  
  
She quickly jabbed the stop command.  
  
Malcolm sighed and stuck his head into the sink full of water. Well, today had been thoroughly disastrous. Besides the repairs, the thievery of the conduits, more battles, more repairs, more battles, and yet more repairs, what stood out the most was lunch. That horrible hour, when he'd first allowed his own personal bitterness out on two ensigns, then awkwardly stumbled through a half-hour's stilted conversation with 2nd Lieutenant Marshall. The pretty blonde had been politely baffled by him. He'd felt thoroughly wretched by the end of his break. He had such a difficult time speaking with women, except for Hoshi, because she was a friend. Though he feared that he'd been so rude to Travis and Hoshi, he could only hope they still treated him like a friend tomorrow.  
  
He scrubbed his face with a towel and in the mirror gave himself a wry smile that might have been a grimace. "Get used to it, chum," he muttered to himself. "It's a long lonely road ahead."  
  
Just then his door chimed at him. He hurriedly pulled on a clean tee shirt and called "Come in!" He was surprised to find Hoshi standing at his door. "Hoshi! What can I do for you?" He looked closer to find that she was pale, and her eyes seemed haunted. "Hoshi?"  
  
She took three long steps into the room, letting the door hiss closed behind her. Still she said nothing, just looked at him with those wounded eyes.  
  
"Hoshi, tell me what's wrong." He reached out and put his hand on her arm. "Whatever it is, I'll take care of it!"  
  
With a breath like a sob, she whispered, "I'm sorry."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"I'm sorry I said no!" To his shock, she flung herself at him, wrapping her arms around his torso. Instinctively, he held her tight, resting his cheek against her hair. He could feel her hitched breaths against his throat as she curled into the curve of his neck, her fingers clenching on the back of his shirt. His hands made circles on her back, trying to sooth as he simply held her.  
  
He'd have to try and find out what she was so upset about, but for now, he'd settle for holding his friend and giving her comfort. Frankly, he was willing to 'settle' for quite a bit.  
  
Finally, he felt her shudders subside. Gently, he walked her over to the bed, and sat them both down, keeping an arm around her shoulders. "Now, what's this all about?" he asked quietly.  
  
Hoshi wouldn't look him in the face. "I looked up my children again. In the logs of the other Enterprise." She hesitated. "I supposed I owe you an explanation for crying all over you."  
  
"No. You don't." That did cause her to look up, wondering. He continued. "You don't need to explain if you don't want to. I'm flattered you came to me when you were upset. It's good to know our friendship is that close. I don't know why you seem to think you have to apologize to me, but if you really don't want to talk about it, we don't have to."  
  
She gave him a weak smile. "No, I want to explain. See, I was still avoiding finding out who my husband was, when I realized that my children had my name, Sato. So, either I didn't marry the father of my children, or.... Well, I supposed the dates would have given it away, but I didn't check those too closely." Malcolm was a bit lost, but let her continue uninterrupted. "I was looking at other people, the crew, and I looked at your service record." He tensed slightly. "I found... Malcolm, I found your will."  
  
He grimaced. "I didn't notice it. I don't think I would have listened to it if I had."  
  
She sighed. "I listened. Apparently, YOU are the father of my children, but I wouldn't marry you. And then you were killed. So. So, I'm sorry I said no."  
  
Malcolm closed his eyes a moment, trying to get it all straight. She would marry, no, she would have married him? No, that's not right either, because they didn't end up going back in time, so did that negate the whole existence of that other Enterprise or not? The Hoshi that ended up 100 years ago wouldn't marry him for some unknown reason, but this Hoshi, the current Hoshi, liked him enough to regret that decision.  
  
Enough. It would make your head spin, trying to get this straight. Not to mention what it did to his sense of hope for the future.  
  
Smiling down into her anxious eyes, he said, "Frankly, luv, I don't get it at all. Since we didn't go back in time, well, it's a paradox that would take a Vulcan to understand. But," and he gave her a squeeze, "it IS nice to know that you'd, that we'd, that, oh bother." His stumbles made her smile, a true smile, just a little.  
  
"I guess it really doesn't change anything now, does it?" She said.  
  
"Not particularly. We're not trapped a hundred years ago. This time travel nonsense seems bloody dangerous, doesn't it?"  
  
"It does." She hugged him again. "Thanks, Malcolm."  
  
"You're very welcome."  
  
Hoshi hesitated, then stood. "Were you going to dinner?"  
  
"I had planned on it."  
  
"Want some company?" she asked shyly.  
  
Malcolm smiled at her. "I'd be delighted and honored." He stood and extended his arm for her to take, which she did with a giggle. 


End file.
